warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blazeheart123
Welcome Hello. *dips head* Welcome to Warriors Wiki! I know a lot about it and I know about a lot of projects. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask me. ;) Also, would you like me to make you a Charart? ♥Ice♥♥storm♥ 22:25, January 28, 2010 (UTC) *dips head in acknowledgement* If you would be happy to do that for me, then yes! Can you sign with ~ like that but with four? Also can you reply on the other user's talk page? If you want a Charart, fill out this form. Name: Pelt: Eye Color: Battle Markings: Gender: Any Pelt Markings: Other: I also have a little present for you. ♥Blaze♥♥heart♥ First copy this. Go to the thing that says "More" then click on it and choose the last choice. Then check "Custom Signutare" then in the box above, paste the code, save, and your good to go! Your siggy will show up everytime you sign with the four ~s. ♥Ice♥♥storm♥ 01:44, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Name: Blazeheart(of course :) ) Pelt: Redish Orange Eye Color: Blue Battle Markings: Gender: Male Any Pelt Markings: Faint Orange Stripes across his back Other: none. ♥Blaze♥♥heart♥ 22:27, February 8, 2010 (UTC)01:55, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! Hi! Welcome to the Wiki! I hpe you enjoy it. Also, for your picture did you just take Lionhearts pic and put it there? :D --Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 21:17, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, why? ♥Blaze♥♥heart♥ 22:26, February 8, 2010 (UTC) 22:50, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Well, personally I don't think you should. Sorry. Make your own charart, or ask someone to. It's not really fair to use someone else's work, or original. Like if I made a cat for PCA, I wouldn't want it to be used for anything other than what I made it for. Sorry, that's just my opinion. Nice siggy though! ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 15:08, February 9, 2010 (UTC) i agree with mousetalon. Would you like me to show you the templetes for cats and a good website to color them in on? You can make your own charecter and upload it here. There are also tutorials you can take to improve your art. Would you like too? Also, if you click on my siggy you can come to my talkpage and leave a new mesage! Talk to you later!--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 01:14, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Heya Blazeheart! Here's a quick tip! When replying to a message someone puts on your talk page, post the reply on their talk page, so they get the message you are trying to give to them! If you ever want help making character art, come see me or another PCA (Project Character Art) member! §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 01:58, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Code To get the code of a siggy or something, click source, found in the right hand corner while editing. §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 02:02, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy B-day buddy! Here's your present! I figured your stripes grew larger with age so.... Here ya go! §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 19:03, February 9, 2010 (GMT-5) EDIT: I changed the time so that you'll know when I posted it. Charart Hi, Blazeheart! I'm Batwing. I don't think we've met, but can I make you a charart? Just fill out this form: Name (of cat): Eye Color: Rank: Pelt Length: Description of Pelt: Anything additional: Yey! :) Batwing ♥ 15:23, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hello, Blazeheart. I'm Beewing. I'd like to inform you about my contest for naming my Valentine's Day Warrior Charart. If you'd like to participate, please see my talk page.[[User:Beewing|'Beewing']][[User Talk:Beewing|'Buzz Like A Bee']] 23:05, February 16, 2010 (UTC)